1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmitting device, a receiving device, a transmitting method and a receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As broadcasting and communication services are sophisticated, introduction of super-high definition moving image content such as 8K (7680×4320 pixels: also referred to as 8K4K) and 4K (3840×2160 pixels: also referred to as 4K2K) has been studied. A receiving device needs to decode and display encoded data of the received ultra-high definition moving image in real time. A processing load of a moving image of a resolution such as 8K in particular is great during decoding, and it is difficult to decode such a moving image in real time by using one decoder. Hence, a method for reducing a processing load of one decoder by parallelizing decoding processing by using a plurality of decoders, and achieving processing in real time has been studied.
Further, encoded data is multiplexed based on a multiplexing method such as MPEG-2 TS (Transport Stream) or MMT (MPEG Media Transport), and is transmitted. For example, Information technology—High efficiency coding and media delivery in heterogeneous environment—Part1: MPEG media transport (MMT), ISO/IEC DIS 23008-1 (Non-Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique of transmitting encoded media data per packet according to MMT.